


Lapis

by Father_Of_Death



Series: Life Choices [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Suffering, life choices 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my suffering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis

 

> _LAPIS NO!_

blue, blue hair, blue dress, blue skin

    held prisoner for so long, your eyes are broken 

   this is your end, and I couldn't do anything to save you from the fate chosen by someone else

I would love to dance with you, but those chains are peircing your soul

                  you are loosing life

lapis, my sweet lapis.

   hum a lullaby to the beat of nothing,

   because no one is here to save you.

this world is ending, around you

     do not blame yourself this time

       I couldn't save you this time.

Lapis, do not try to move.

      It'll make this hurt more,

         just lay under the masquerade masks

          they'll hide your resting soul

  please Lapis, listen to this lullaby

                 it'll make this easier

**Author's Note:**

> try not to cry


End file.
